


Something you don't know about Dean

by KennielLee05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a secret kink, F/M, Neko kink, Neko!Reader - Freeform, cat kink, implicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were on a normal hunt, well it was a witch after all, you dealt with them before.<br/>It wouldn't be that hard, huh?<br/>But shit got weird after she cast a spell on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something you don't know about Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! third work on English, I can't believe myself,  
> Sorry, my first time in this fandom doing fanfiction.  
> I used my last 3 weeks of vacations to watch the 9 Seasons of Supernatural,  
> Now I'm in love.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for any kind of horrorgraphy.  
> Bad use of verbs and that  
> thanks for clicking my work. ♥

You didn’t like witches, you never did.

But this! It was something unbelievable.

All started when you were in a hunt with Sam and Dean looking for a witch that was taking revenge of her ex classmates from high school who bullied her. Yeah, you dealt with witches before.

Sam found the witch’s secret place, with one of his spells and recipes.  On your way on the back seat of the Impala you were thinking what would feel be an animal. Random thoughts, uh?  
Dean has told you something similar, when he was in the mind melt with the Colonel. But it wasn’t the same, at least not to you, walk in four paws, having super hearing, a tail, that kind of stuff.

So deep in your mind that you didn’t hear Dean knocking on your window.

“Wake up, doll!”

 “Yeah, coming!” you grunt a little before exiting the car.

 _Easy cake,_ was something you expected. But no.

That damn witch gave you one of the big fights of your life. You were distracted by a pain on your ribs and never noticed when the witch cast a spell on you, “(Y/N) watch out!” you turn too late and didn’t catch what she said, Dean came from behind and hit her in the head, knocking her out.

“Good job” you managed to said before passing out.

A few hours later you woke up, but not at all, just could hear what Dean and Sam were saying.

“Sam, what if that damn witch made her sleep forever?!” Dean said between a yell and a whisper.

“I doubt that, some of the words in the spell didn’t say something like that”

Sam was looking in the internet and books for any clue of what the witch has done to you. Meanwhile Dean were walking one side to another in the Library of the Bunker, “I just hope isn’t something that bad” he ran a hand across his face.

They didn’t hear when you walk down the stairs and appeared in the doorframe.

“Uh, guys I can hear you from all the place, my head hurts and everything did you kill the witch?” you were holding your head with one hand.

“Well yes but-“ Dean was cutting by the sight of you.

You had two considerably size **_cat ears_** _,_ and also a **_cat tail_**.

You noticed the silence and look at the two brothers, “What’s wrong guys? Do I have something on my face?”

“You could say that…” Sam mumbled with wide eyes.

“W-what is it?!” you got a little nervous by the reactions.

Dean took you by the shoulders and guide you to the mirror nearby.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?” you made a face of horror, with shaky hands you touched your fluffy (H/C) ears,  but felt a thingy thing on your back, you turn and saw Dean playing with your tail, _A TAIL?!  
_ “I-, how this happened? Oh! don’t say it, it was that fucking witch! Damn it, I know that bitch did stupid spell”

Sam was holding his laugh pursing his lips, all the scenery was funny, your horror face, Dean playing with your tail. **Fantastic.**

“I could expect this from Gabriel, wherever he is!” you said angrily.

“Hey, is not that bad, you look… _good”_

You look at Dean, he had an indecipherable face, you could say that he was enjoying the moment.

You sigh and ask Sam “Do you know a thing yet? Like when I’ll be back to… ‘normal’?” he shook his head, you drop your shoulders in defeat and went to the kitchen “I want tuna…” you half whispered.

You felt a presence behind you but never turn, by the smell you knew it was Dean. _But why?_

“Wanna sandwich?” you offered without looking at him.

“No thanks”

Truth is, he couldn’t take his eyes off you. The way your ears move with each sound you or anyone made, or your tail betwixt your ass hanging lazily while you’re humming. You were moving with grace like a big cat.

Yes, Dean Winchester has a kink.

 A kink of neko style. You can blame the hentai.

You turn and lay your back on the kitchen den “You’re quiet” you state to Dean.

“What you mean?” he ask with a hint of nervousness.

“If I don’t you know better, you should be doing jokes about my appearance” you said chewing your tuna sandwich.

He shook his head and went back to Sam.

After saying your goodbyes you went to your bedroom, you didn’t had a routine but you felt with the need to stretch your back doing something that look like the Downward Dog, you purr content and gave the new visitor a nice view of your ass.

“I didn’t know you practice yoga, (Y/N)”

You let out a little scream “Dean! You scare me” you put a hand on your chest, breathing a snort.

“Sorry” he said in a whisper. But no, he is not sorry.

“What brings you here then?” with your ears high you look at him expecting an explanation.

He didn’t say a thing, with a smirk he come closer to you making you nervous.

When he was a mere inches of your face he said in your cat ear “It time for you to know that I _love_ girls with cat’s ears and tail” he then licks your cheek making you blush.

You felt a thing inside of you, like an instinct, your eyes change, not in a physical way, they filled in a sensual way. You grab Dean by the neck caressing his hair and lick his lips.

Dean happy with that he grabs you by the hips and with one hand he pet your back. You again purr content in his ear.

You lead him to the bed and make him lay down there. You place yourself with both your legs in each side of his hips. Giving him a mini lap dance whereas you took off your tank top making your breast bounce.

Dean was trying to suppress a moan but fail in a sexy way.

You both made love all night. You had dates before but nothing serious, hoping the cat features gave you a push to be a couple you just nuzzled your nose in Dean’s neck while sleeping.


End file.
